Keinginanku Malam Ini
by ScarletSherry
Summary: "Tak menyangka Hinata mau malkukan 'itu' bersamaku" -Naruto Full Lemon! I warned you


_Holla! Sherry balik lagi wkwkwk_

 _Makasih buat yang udah nunggu, *pede amet lu* wkwkwk_

 _Yah karena kesibukan dunia nyata yang menghantuiku sekarang baru bisa update lagi._

 _Langsung aja ke cerita yah, mudah mudahan suka_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto x Hinata

Chara bukan milik saya, sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M18+ setiap adegan disini dilakukan oleh profesional

Tata cara Bahasa kacau seperti biasa -_-

Terinspirasi dari fanfic lain dan bayangan liar saya xD

Jika ada yang tidak berkenan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga apartemen nya ketika sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa yang tega membiarkan gadis secantik ini menunggu hingga tertidur? Tentu saja, Suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto, orang penting di desa Konoha. Jam berdentang tanda sudah larut malam, sang suami masih belum datang juga. Tepat pukul 1 malam, terdengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka, Naruto pulang. Melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa, Naruto mendekati Hinata lalu mengecup kening nya,

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Hime." Bisik naruto

Tapi Hinata malah terbangun "Hmm, Selamat datang Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setengah sadar sambil tersenyum dan merangkul leher Naruto.

'ugh manis' pikir Naruto lalu mencium bibir hinata, ciuman yang lembut. Tapi Lama kelamaam berubah menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan sehingga makin sadarlah hinata.

"Nee Hime, aku punya permintaan malam ini. Tapi kau jangan marah" Kata Naruto melepaskan Ciumannya

"apa itu Naruto-kun?" jawab hinata bingung

"Aku ingin Threesome" Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan muka dari hinata karena malu dan tak berani melihat ekspresi hinata.

"A-apa? T-tapi Naruto-kun, Th-threesome dengan si-siapa?" Tanya hinata gugup, wajah cantik nya pun berubah merah.

"Dengan Bunshinku, yah? Boleh?" bujuk Naruto

"T-tapi..." Hinata ragu menjawabnya

Naruto berwajah serius dan memegangi pundak hinata dengan kedua tangan nya, menatap dalam mata Hinata dan berkata "Hinata, Aku menginginkan mu."

.

Tibalah mereka dikamar dengan posisi Hinata terikat di ranjang dan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Siapa yang melakukan itu semua? Tentu saja Neruto hahaha. Tak Lupa Naruto menutup mata Hinata dengan kain hitam. Sukses mengikat tangan dan kaki sang istri Naruto membuka semua bajunya dan mengeluarkan Bunshin nya. Perlahan Naruto dan Bunshin nya mendekari telinga hinata dan berbisik

"Bersiaplah hime"

Sang bunshin langsung menduduki perut hinata dan mencium nya dengan ganas.

"mmhhh" desah hinata karena kaget dengan serangan di bibirnya. Makin kagetlah dia ketika merasakan ada tangan yang mulai mengusap selangkangan nya.

"mmmhh, hah hah mhh" makin sering hinata mendesah karena Naruto yang menduduki perutnya memainkan kedua payudaranya sambil terus menyerang bibirnya. Dipijat lembut lalu diremaskasar dan memainkan puting nya hingga mengeras. Tak sampai disitu, masih ada naruto yang asli sedang menyodok lorong hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Tiga jari naruto bergerak maju mundur dengan kecepatan penuh. Jempol jari Naruto tidak tinggal diam memainkan Clitoris hinata.

"hmm, mmhh hhhnn~!" desahan tanda klimaks hinata tertahan Naruto yang menyekap mulut nya. Cariran Hinata membasahi jari naruto langsung dijilat bagaikan permen yang manis. Sektika itu juga Naruto langsung melahap cairan tersebut dari sumbernya. Naruto memainkan lidahnya di lorong hinata seolah menginginkan cairan yang lebih. Sementara itu bunshin nya melahap payudara hinata menghisap putingnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan sambil memainkan payudara yang lainnya bergantian.

"ahh haaah aahh" Hinata terus mendesah menerima hisapan disana sini. Sampai akhirnya dia klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hah haah" sambil mengatur nafasnya hinata bingung karena dia tak merasakan sentuhan apapun.

"ah!" pekik Hinata merasakan suatu cairan mengaliri payudaranya. Ternyata sang Bunshin sedang melumuri payudara hinata dengan minyak untuk massage, lalu mengusap dan memijit lembut payudaranya. Sementara itu Naruto memotong tali yang mangikat kaki hinata dan mulai menggosokan kejantanan nya di bibir bawah hinata. Bunshin nya juga mulai menaruh kejantanan nya diantara payudara hinata yang terhitung besar. Mereka mulai mengenjot objek sasaran masing masing.

"ahh haaahh Narutoohhh haaahh" Hinata hanya bisa mendesah nikmat merasakan payudara terutama puting nya menggesek kejantanan bunshin Naruto Juga merasakan sodokanan dengan tempo cepat dibawah sanah. Konsentrasi hinata terpecah merasakan nikmat dari dua tempat yang berbeda sampai akhirnya Hinata klimaks lagi diikuti Naruto-naruto yang menyemburkan spermanya di wajah dan rahimnya. Reflek hinata menjilat cairan panas yang ada di wajahnya langsung ketahuan Naruto.

"Wah sepertinya kau suka meminum cairanku yah Hime, bagaimana kalau dari sumbernya?" Langsung sang bunshin melepas ikatan tangan hinata dan membalikan tubuh hinata dengan posisi menungging menghadap kejantanan nya. Hinata langsung meraba raba kejantanan nya dan membersihkan sekaligus mengemut kejantanan sang Bunshin. Dijilat seakan benda itu adalah lolipop besar yang manis, mulailah kepala Hinata naik turun ketika Hinata mulai menikmati kejantanan sang bunshin,

"mmmhh!" Hinata merasakan sodokan tiba tiba dari belakang dan langsung digenjot begitu saja dengan cepat dan liar.

"mhh! Mmhh!" Hinata kehilangan konsentrasi mengemut kejantanan naruto lain yang ada di depan nya.

"Jangan berhenti sayang" Kata sang Bunshin sambil memegangi kepala hinata lalu menggenjot mulut hinata. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. "mhh hhhmm mmhh hnn" Makin dalam Naruto menyodok lorong nya makin dalam pula kejantanan Naruto lain masuk kemulutnya. Melihat parudara Hinata yang menggantung dan bergoyang Naruto menggapai nya dan memainkan sambil terus menyodok kewanitaan hinata. Hinata dan para naruto klimaks berbarengan di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto dan bunshin nya bertukar tempat. Lalu Naruto melepankan penutup mata hinata. Hianata masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hahh Narutohh kunn, sudah yahh capee" keluh Hianata

"Kulum dulu kejantananku sayang sampai aku keluar" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Karena ingin cepat berakhir Hinata menuruti Naruto dan mengulum kejantanan naruto dengan posisi tidur menyamping karena Hinata sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Bunshin Naruto masih ada disitu langsung mengangkat sebelah kaki hinata kepundaknya dan menyodok lorong nya.

Hinata kemballi mendesah dengan kejantanan naruto di mulutnya, tapi kali ini dia berusaha memaju mundurkan kepalanya agar Suaminya ini segera klimaks. Tapi naruto yang menyodok lorong nya memainkan tempo yang pelan tapi sangat dalam, sambil jarinya menmainkan klitoris hinata. Makin gila hinata karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sampai klimaks dan lemas terbaring disamping kejantanan yang harus nya dia buat klimaks.

"sayang sekali hime, kami berdua belum klimaks kau harus membuat kami klimaks dulu hime" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap pipi sang istri. Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto dan bunshin nya mengapit Hinata dan memasukan kejantanan mereka masing masing ke vagina dan ke dubur nya secara bersamaan.

"akh! Narutoohhh kuu hhh nnnhh! Tii dakkhh akhh ahh ahh haahh" ya ini pertama kali dubur hinata di sodok dan pertamakalinya juga dubur dan vagina nya di sodok secara bersamaan.

"ahh ahhh narutoohh ahh ahh~~!" hinata terus mendesah merasakan serangan double ini. Dadanya bergesekan dengan dada naruto sedangkan naruto yang lain menandai leher hinata.

'aaahhh~~!" Hinata klimaks tapi masih belum dengan kedua naruto dan malah terus mengenjot hinata makin cepat.

"ah ah cukuph narutohh kunn kalau tidak akuhhh ahhhhhh!" Hinata klimaks lagi berbarengan dengan Naruto yang menghilangkan bunshin nya dan menyemburkan cairan nya di rahim Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hime, Aku mencintainmu" Kata Naruto mencium kening hinata. Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mereka tertidur tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya

"Kau sudah bangun Hime?" Tanya sang suami

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. Naruto mencium bibir hinata sekilas.

"Terimakasih ya hime tadi malam luar biasa, kau tidak marah kan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata agak bete sekaligus senang karena tidak menyangka Threesome itu akan luarbiasa cape dan nikmat nya memuaskan dua Naruto.

"tidak, aku tidak marah, bisa memuaskan satu Naruto-kun saja aku bahagia apalagi dua naruto-kun hehe" kata hinata malu-malu

"Kau memang istri terbaik hinata! Aku mencintaimu!" Naruto mencium sekilas lagi bibir hinata. Hinata mencoba bangun tapi badan nya sakit dan pegal semua, melihat itu, Naruto

"Sekarang biar aku melayanimu Hime-sama, aku tau kau tak bisa bergerak. Apa yang anda inginkan hime-sama?"

"Mou Naruto-kun" kata hinata malu dan mereka tertawa bersama.

FIN~

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hadoohh gak nyangka gua bikin full lemon begini. Mungkin sedikit monoton dan berulang ulang yah, Maafkanlah~~_

 _Typo dsb maapin juga yahh wkwkwk_

 _Repiew please..._


End file.
